


Safe

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, F/M, Freeform, Graphic Description, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, POV Draco Malfoy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: Draco's Safe place is Astoria.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the alternate timeline Scorpius discovers in Cursed Child.

As he sits in his study, Draco flips the new letter his fingers, contemplating it ...  
He knows the world is in ashes and it was he who started the fire and it's his greatest burden and it is he who is rewarded beyond all measure.

The choices had been few, kill or be killed, so killed and he killed again and again, and the fire kept going and people kept screaming and the war kept raging.

And every single time he closed his eyes to sleep the memory of Dumbledore falling from the tower played over and over until the madness that lingered at the edge of his brain threatened to raze what sanity was left.   
The surge of the killing curse as it left his fingertips tingled in muscle memory.

Prolonged exposure to Dark Magic left the user prone to insanity, he knew that he’d seen first hand, its crept on a person like a winter settling in permanently beneath the skin. 

The voices had turned to screams and the screaming never stopped. It followed him to most places and a voice somewhere deep within wanted to ram his face into the wall until his skull burst open, his mouth filled with the wretched coppery taste of blood and the voices finally stop.  
But he has to keep going   
To keep her safe  
To keep them safe. 

Haunted by the living. Psychotic mass murders and tortures who took almost orgasmic level pleasure in causing pain. Half-breeds whose bones warped, twisted and crunched with every turn of the moon. Lying sneak thieves who drank in the gossip and blackmail like unicorn blood, every drop that passed through there lips cursed their souls just a little bit more.

He takes another drag from a glass pipe with something not quite legal resenting bitterly he’ll have to quit the vice with the passing of his new promotion in a career he’s never wanted in a field he has no interest in and yet here he is-

Head of Magical fucking Law enforcement. Like he has any authority on that.

He exhales and the smoke coils out of him and around, rising, floating away…

He puts away the letter resisting the urge to flick it into the fire of his study and just take her - them- and run. As he stands his head swims and swirls for the briefest of moments until all the pieces fall into place. He moves through the halls on practiced footsteps-

Opening the door the Master suite he sees her safe, untroubled, asleep.

In a blue nightgown with her hand tucked protectively around her small swell, she looks like paintings of the Madonna he’d seen in art museums and churches. Thick, chestnut colored hair splayed around her like a halo.

She is his greatest weakness and the greatest victory. She is the reason he keeps walking through hell and it is her name that is the mantra that he says.

Draco quietly pulls the door shut and let go of the knob so that it would not click against the catch and wake his sleeping wife. Early pregnancy had not been kind, though each day brought a little more relief.

Blue eyes fluttered open and she turned to her gaze to him and he swears she can see right through him. Right through the titles and the darkness and the madness, through time back to when he was a kid with a wand with a unicorn hair core wand sent on a suicide mission.  
She is the place where he is finally safe.

He moves to the bed catching her cheek in his hand, kissing her forehead, murmuring an apology for waking her up and the contact is immediately intoxicating. Her skin, her scent, the feel of her life in his hands wakes something between reality and the darkness twisting at the corners-

“Draco.” Astoria purrs against his lips and the vibrations cut right through him. Something, something in the way she said his name wrapped a firm grip around what was left of his tattered and worn out soul. It wasn't enough that she wore priceless family heirlooms on her fingers, or that her belly swelled with his child growing inside it. No, it simply wasn't enough in the moments when it felt like she had a stranglehold on his very being. The dragon within, for his namesake, wanted to coil around her- them- and shield them from all others and hear her voice say his name over and over again, claiming her for his own.

Her fingers pull at his robes, desperate to expose him for who he really is, undressing him revealing the scars. She trails kisses along the exposed skin and he closes his eyes and tips his head back overwhelmed but encouraged by unparalleled desire. Her hands are warm and gentle against his cold skin and despite everything within him being exhausted beyond comprehension he wants her more right now than anything. 

The blue nightgown doesn't protest at all from a single tug at the shoulders, exposing her flawless cream colored skin, her rose-tipped breasts heaving as her breathing picks up. The fabric doesn't fight as he pulls it over the smooth curve of hips and she's all out there for him to marvel at like a work of art and he's desperate to see it as many times as the artist will allow.

He shows her what she means without words, but with lips, tongue, teeth, fingers all working at her core til she turns to molten liquid and his name is a prayer and litany on her lips and the cream color of her skin is tinged with a strawberry flush. Only then he slides himself into her and she claws the sheets her eyes glazed and he grips her hips pulling himself in deeper and deeper and he needs her so much he can't stand it. He's lost and spent and unraveled, collapsing next to her, panting and unable to say the words he wants to articulate but he can't he just fucking can't.

Moments later his head clears from the fog and Draco pulls Astoria to him, snaking his arms around her determined to protect her, to protect them. 

Madness twists at the edge his brain again.

" What was that about?" Her voice is still low and cloudy from passion and her fingers trails intricate patterns on his arm.  
"Do I need a reason?" The smile feeling foreign tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
" No, but I know you have one. " Her smile is easy and natural.  
"Haven't you ever wanted to sleep with the Head of magical law enforcement?" he tries to make it a joke, to brush it off.   
She props up to look at him. " No. But you didn't even want the job-"  
" Yeah, well I started the thing and now I get to keep it going -"   
She twines her fingers in his hair " You did what you had to do and I'll never believe otherwise."   
He goes to argue with her but her eyes are glowing and her jaw is set and he’s too spent and into many pieces to argue about it tonight, so he sighs and inhales her scent again.

He runs a hand along the bump where his son is growing. He knows its a son, it’s always son with white blonde hair and cold grey eyes and a bad attitude to boot. He’ll carry the Malfoy name like a crown, like a burden, like a privilege, like a curse. 

“They’ll be an inauguration, ball, party, whatever you want to call it here.” And he feels her tense up in his arms because as the lady of the Manor now shes suppose to turn this torture chamber into a spectacular venue and get all the blood out of the carpets and hide the bodies and the monsters and pretend that everything is normal, everything is just grand and we’re all going to drink until we can believe ourselves-

“ I’ll hire some people to do it I know you’re tired.”

“No, I can do it, it’ll be good for me to be active again.” But he can already hear they exhaustion her tone.

Another point he wants to argue, but he stashes it away. He’ll hire the people anyway.  
******  
They stand together at the top of the giant marble staircase, where the crowd waits below. Giant Augury banners hang behind the landing and the Manor looks like nothing evil has ever happened here.  
Astoria is in blue again, the curve of her stomach pronounced even under a loose fitting dress, her dark hair braided around her head in a halo shape and her silhouette is the only thing in the room he wants to look at. She compulsively straightens is dress robes with gloved hands and her eyes are shining at him. She is the place where the answers are clear and being brave is easy and the only place he feels like he can actually to do this-  
To keep her safe  
To keep them safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, Hi. I couldn't think of a better descriptor for the AU. I know this was...different but...* shrug*  
> This is a place where I do a thing: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/emotionalsupporthufflepuff


End file.
